The present invention relates to a razor with a detachable blade cartridge that allows a blade cartridge to be detachably coupled to a holder.
Patent Document 1 discloses a razor with a detachable blade cartridge that has a holder having a head portion. The head portion has a coupler hole with an insertion/ejection opening. The blade base of the blade cartridge has a coupler projection, which allows the blade cartridge to be detachably coupled to the coupler hole through the insertion/ejection opening. The coupler projection of the blade cartridge has a guide portion, which allows the coupler projection to be held by the coupler hole. The coupler projection of the blade cartridge has a manipulation portion, which is manipulated to ejecting the blade cartridge from the attachment opening of the coupler hole, thereby canceling the holding of the coupler projection to the coupler hole by the guide portion of the coupler projection.